Clarity
by AthenaxVio
Summary: If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?


The five Links, and three ancient sages sat in a cleared room of the Water Temple, huddled around a hard-earned fire fueled by Red's Fire Rod. They were at a loss of what to do-the water sage was no help; most he had done was linger around the fire sage and whisper quietly with him.

Suddenly Red perked up. "Why doesn't someone tell a story? We've got nothing else to do." He looked at the earth sage, who held up his hands.

"Don't look at me. I don't got any stories worth tellin'. " Red looked at the fire sage, who shook his head.

"I've got one...if you want to hear it." The water sage spoke up. The Links looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not?" Shadow said, stretching.

'High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
>Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time'<p>

"There was this...siren, that lived in Lake Hylia. This was a long time ago, so yes, beings like sirens existed. The siren was perfectly content to live his life in the lake, luring people to their watery deaths with his singing, unintentionally of course.

He was content, that is, until one day he heard someone calling for help in the woods."

No one noticed the fire sage look at the story-teller.

'Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
>A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again'<p>

"The siren wasn't cold-hearted, so he went to investigate. He arrived in this little clearing in the woods to find a drakkon, a race that lived deep inside the fiery caverns of Death Mountain. He was wounded.

The siren didn't know what to think. He couldn't help the other boy; not with out exploding in a cloud of steam, because he was of water and the other of fire."

' 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
>Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why'<p>

"Still, he had to do something. So he approached, and when he did, he caught the attention of the drakkon boy and their eyes met.

Something just clicked."

'If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?'<p>

"The drakkon stared for a moment, then tossed something at him. It was a thin gold bracelet that, he explained, would protect the siren from his natural heat. The siren put it on and went to work patching up the drakkon's wound. And try as they might, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other."

'If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?'<p>

"Many days passed after their initial meeting. The drakkon would fly down to the lake and sit by the shore, or he and the siren would meet somewhere in the forest. They would talk, and laugh and walk together, the bracelet gleaming on the siren's wrist."

'Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
>It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense'<p>

"But word travels, and word traveled quickly that a siren and a drakkon were seeing each other, and as more time passed, how they were seeing each other.

And people wanted that bracelet."

'Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
>If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you'<p>

"Soon a group of people got together, planning how to get that bracelet. They knew the only way to get it was for the drakkon to become endangered, and the siren to go after him.

So one day, while the two lovers were meeting, the group captured the drakkon and told the siren that if he wanted his love to live, he'd bring the bracelet to them at the summit of Death Mountain."

' 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
>Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why'<p>

"The siren did what they said. Upon reaching the summit, he was pushed and shoved into a large, lava-filled cavern. At the end of the precipice, the leader of that group stood with the drakkon.

He had a knife to his throat."

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<p>

"He walked up to the leader slowly, and the drakkon told him to not give it to him-he'd die.

The siren smiled at him and apologized. Then he took the bracelet off."

'Why are you my clarity?'

"Immediately he dropped, the heat too much for him. Steam rose from his body."

The fire sage took the water sages hand quietly, a little gleam of gold glinting from the latter'a wrist. No one noticed this either.

'Why are you my remedy?'

"The drakkon flew into a rage, transforming fully into a dragon. His fire destroyed everything but himself and the siren; however, the siren was dying."

'Why are you my clarity?'

"He picked up his love in his talons and flew to Lake Hylia as fast as he could. The bracelet was left forgotten on the rocky precipice in the mountain.

The drakkon knew the only way save the siren was to dive into Lake Hylia, but then he would die.

However, he loved the siren too much to care."

Why are you my remedy?

"So he dived into the water, and changed back into his mortal form in a burst of steam, clutching the siren for his life.

Neither of them opened their eyes."

'If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?'<p>

"The siren and the drakkon dissolved, in steam and smoke. Their souls reunited in heaven where at last, they could be together."

Red practically had tears in his eyes. "That was soooo sad! But I'm glad they got to be together in the end." He giggled. Blue rolled his eyes at him.

The two sages, siren and drakkon, looked at each other. "Yeah. Me too." The water sage mumbled.


End file.
